State of the art encryption systems and relevant technologies are described in the following publications:
1. "Cryptography: the key to secure communication", Challenge News and Views from SGS-Thomson Microelectronics, Agrate, Italy, pp. 1-3, No. 2, August 1994.
2. B. Schneier, Applied cryptography, Chap. 10, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1994.
3. Secured smart card operating system reference manual, Personal Computer Card Corporation, Lakeland, Fla., December 1994.
4. RSA public key cryptography enhancement, Personal Computer Card Corporation, Lakeland, Fla., and Fortress U & T, Beer Sheva, Israel, December 1994.
5. Multi-Application secured smart card operating system, Personal Computer Card Corporation, Lakeland, Fla., December 1994.
6. ST16xF74 CMOS crypto-computer family ST16xF74, SGS-Thomson Microelectronics, Agrate, Italy, October 1993.
7. ST16CF54 CMOS MCU based safeguarded smartcard IC with modular arithmetic processor, SGS-Thomson Microelectronics, Agrate, Italy, September 1994.
8. MC68HC05SC29 8-bit microcomputer with EEPROM and N modulo M exponent coprocessor product preview, Motorola semiconductor technical data, Schaumberg, Ill., 1993.
9. MC68HC05SC30 Enhanced 8-bit microcomputer with EEPROM and N modulo M exponent coprocessor product preview, Motorola semiconductor technical data, Schaumberg, Ill., 1993.
10. R. H. Rubenstein, "Hardware accelerator is public's key to card security," New Electronics, pp. 13-16, April 1994.
11. Cryptoprocessor chip includes embedded cryptolibrary, SGS-Thomson Microelectronic, Agrate, Italy, press release K491M, October 1994.
12. R. Rivest, A. Shamir, and L. Adleman, "A method for obtaining digital signatures and public-key cryptosystems," Communication of the ACM, vol. 21, no. 2, pp. 120-126, February 1978.
13. Secured hash standard, Federal information Processing Standards Publication (FIBS) 180-1, May 1994.
14. SLE44C200 Cryptocontroller with 8-bit Microprocessor, 140-bit Crypto Arithmetic Unit, 10 Kbyte ROM 256(+350) byte RAM, 2.5 Kbyte EEPROM and Sleep Mode, Siemens Semiconductor Group, April 1993.
15. 83C852 secured 8-bit microcontroller for conditional access applications, Philips Components, August 1990.
16. D. E. Denning and M. Smid, "Key escrowing today," IEEE Communication Magazine, pp. 58-68, September 1994.
17. S. Micali, "Fair Cryptosystems," Proceedings Eurocrypt '95, IACR, Perugia, Italy, May 10, 1994.
The disclosures of the above publications and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference. The disclosures of all publications mentioned in this specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.